Still Into You
by Cosmean
Summary: Mordecai finally gets to tell Margaret how much he loves her after his break up with CJ.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this show, or the show itself.**

* * *

Mordecai sat alone at the table inside the Coffee Shop. One feathered hand resting on his right cheek as he kept his eyes on the clock keeping track of time.

He signed as he tapped his fingers on the hard surface that sat in front of him. He had decided that he needed a nice steaming cup of coffee to keep him going throughout his hard day at the park.

Although the outdoor work was postponed due to the weather that was going on outside the window. Water droplets hitting the glass as it poured down from the darkened sky.

The other reason he was there was because he needed a quite spot to think clearly. After he had been dumped by his former girlfriend Margaret for CJ, the jay was nervous about his relationship with the red robin.

He couldn't focus on his daily work routine the gumball machine had planned out for him leaving him where he was at the moment.

Mordecai quietly pulled out his phone and checked his messages in case CJ was trying to get through to him, thankfully for him there were none. Either way he didn't really feel like talking to her at the moment.

Placing his phone down on the table he continued to stare back at the clock, waiting for his lunch break to end so he could get back to the park and check on Rigby who had wanted to stay home by himself.

 _He's probably just slacking off playing video games as usual, or watching television to avoid work._

Unlike him Mordecai cared a little more about his career, even though he was also guilty of putting things off until the last minute to hang out with his bro.

And of course he usually got yelled at by Benson because of Rigby and his foolishness.

Eying his phone once more he picked it up with another sign and opened the contacts. Scrolling through the list of phone numbers he had he than tapped Margaret's name.

"Hey, it's Margaret. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

 _Darn it! Voice mail._

With no other option after hearing the same message yet again he decided to leave his own message.

"Hey, Margaret, it's Mordecai. I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you and I was hoping we could talk sometime. Call me after you get this message."

Hanging up he pushed his chair out from the table, stood up, and walked out of the coffee shop to return to the park he worked at. As he strolled down the road he heard Rigby's voice inside his head.

 _Dude, you're just gonna walk away and give up? C'mom, man! Just find Margaret and tell her how you feel! Do it now!_

"Dude, shut up!" Mordecai blurted as he came to a sudden halt half way down the street, not caring if anyone had heard his upcoming outburst.

"You just don't get it do you? we're never getting back together, Margaret and I are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be! UGH!"

Out of anger he violently punched at a mailbox that had been standing there on the end of the sidewalk before finally calming down and sliding his back down its busted side, landing on the cold and wet pavement.

"Mordecai, are you okay?"

Looking up Mordecai gasped at what he saw; his former girlfriend was just across the road from where he was. Sweat drenched his forehead as he stood in his place.

"Uh, hey Margaret," he began awkwardly standing back on his feet while rubbing at the back of his head. "What's up?"

"Not much. I was just at the movies with my cousin after I finished my shift at the news station." She responded with a smile. A smile that had always melted the blue jays heart every time he saw her. "Sorry I didn't call you back, I had my phone turned off while I was at the theater."

Her former boyfriend then pulled his wing away from his head and laid it by his side as he eyed her silently.

"Oh, that's okay. By any chance, did you hear about what I was saying just now?"

Margaret gave a slight nod in return. "Yeah, I did."

"Aw, what? I just made a complete fool of myself in front of my former girlfriend. Just like I did when I butt dialed you by accident!"

The robin chuckled. "It's okay, Mordecai. And to be honest I missed you too."

"Y-you did?"

"Of course. It's just that I didn't want to get in the way of your happiness again with CJ. It was bad enough that she saw us kiss at Eileen's Christmas party, or when she heard your speech at Muscle Man and Starla's wedding."

"Don't remind me. We broke up because our relationship together was just so..."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I better be getting back to the park. I can't really trust Rigby to handle all the work Benson's been giving us lately."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." Margaret said before getting aboard her vehicle, putting her key into the ignition.

After hearing about her friends relationship with the cloud girl she wanted to be there to comfort him and help him get back on his feet. Once she thought it over she finally rolled down her window and called out to him.

"Mordecai, jump in. I can give you a ride back to the park. You shouldn't have to walk there in the rain. That will only make you catch a cold or the flu."

Mordecai looked back at the red vehicle that was parked on the side of the road across from him as rain drops plummeted onto his blue feathers making him shiver from the frigid temperatures.

Finally taking her offer, he hopped into the passenger seat. "Thanks for the ride, Margaret. I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, I couldn't stand to see you getting soaked out there. You know, I don't want you to get sick from being out in the rain."

Mordecai scoffed. "I've had worst, like the time Rigby accidentally locked us inside the meat locker while getting hotdogs for the barbecue. I nearly froze to death."

Margaret stared at Mordecai after rolling the window of the drivers seat back up so neither of them would get wet.

"Really, he actually locked both of you inside a meat locker?" She said jokingly.

"Yep, and there was this one time where he renamed himself Trash Boat just because he thought it would make him cool or something." He added allowing both friends to laugh at what was just said.

Arriving at the park entrance Mordecai unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the door ajar about to step outside of the car when he stopped.

"Margaret, there's something I've always wanted to tell you for as long as I've known you, but I was just too nervous to do it." He began as he held her hands in his.

"What is it?"

"I-I love you, Margaret. I always had, and I always will. You're the only girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Margaret smiled while trying not to cry for those were the words she was hoping she would hear him say ever since they had first met.

"I love you too, Mordecai. You're the only guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Mordecai smiled in return as he pulled Margaret in for a long overdue kiss before he exited the car making his way towards the house.

As he got further away from the automobile, Mordecai hurried up to meet the rest of the park workers who were watching from inside before he felt something touch his wing.

Turning his head around he seen that he wasn't alone. Margaret had decided to come along with him to help him get out of the rain.

"Here, you're gonna need this." She told him while holding an umbrella up over both their heads to prevent them from getting rained on.

Mordecai wrapped his wing around her with a smile as they walked across the lawn together on their way to the house.

Hoping that nothing would ever come between him and Margaret ever again.


End file.
